


Painted Nails

by FlyofDragon



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Nail Polish, Soft Michael Guerin, soft punk boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyofDragon/pseuds/FlyofDragon
Summary: “I miss my painted nails. Turns out, it’s not only hard to do with your non-dominant hand, but also when half your hand is in a cast.”--Alex wants to paint his nails. Alex has a broken wrist. Michael offers to help.Formerly known as "Assistance". Chapter 2 featuring Alex painting Michael's nails!
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	1. Assistance

Michael walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks, purpose forgotten, at the sight of Alex. He was hunched over the table, tongue stuck out in concentration, and his left hand carefully painting a nail on his right.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked, trying to be gentle.

“Shit!” The brush slipped slightly and Alex glared accusingly at Michael who lifted his hands in surrender. “I miss my painted nails,” he sighed. He began to wipe off the smudged polish. “Turns out, it’s not only hard to do with your non-dominant hand, but also when half your hand is in a cast.” He held up his right arm, wrist bound in a cast, as proof.

Michael lowered his hands. “You could let Max heal you,” he said.

Alex shook his head. “It’s just a broken wrist,” he said. “It’ll heal on its own and we don’t need any dark-Max-energy risk. Even if it’s small.”

Michael couldn’t help but agree. “What if I painted your nails?”

“You?” Alex raised an eyebrow. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“It can’t be that difficult,” Michael said, taking a seat at the table. “Also I’ve watched you, Izzy, and DeLuca all do this before. And I built an alien pacemaker in less than a day.”

Alex shrugged and slid the bottle of polish over. “Go for it,” he said, holding out his hands. “And don’t spill it.”

Michael lifted the little brush out of the bottle and carefully began to paint Alex’s nails. He quickly realized that it was definitely more difficult than he’d imagined but not too difficult that he couldn’t do it. He finished all ten nails and replaced the brush in the bottle.

Alex picked up his hands to examine Michael’s work. “Looks good,” he said. “I might have you do this all the time.”

Michael smiled. “Always happy to help.” Alex grinned and kissed him. “How do you think I would look with painted nails?” he asked.

Alex considered this. “I don’t know about the black,” he said. “But I could definitely see some shades of blue working for you.”

“Maybe, when your wrist is better, we could try it?” Michael asked shyly.

Alex kissed him again. “Of course.”


	2. Shades of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh, you said some shades of blue?” he stammered. “But not *which* shades of blue?”  
> “So you bought every shade of blue the store had?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Thanks for putting this into my head all you lovely people commenting on Assistance. Hope y'all like it!
> 
> Typing this up pre- and post- the Vlambase Malex merch drop was *not* my best idea.

Michael sat up a little straighter when he heard Alex’s Explorer pull into the driveway. He started bouncing his knee when he heard Alex’s key in the lock. He was chewing his bottom lip when Alex found him at their kitchen table.

“What’s all this?” Alex asked, nodding towards the row of nail polish bottles in front of Michael.

Michael flushed. “Uh, you said some shades of blue?” he stammered. “But not _which_ shades of blue?”

“So you bought every shade of blue the store had?” Alex asked with a grin forming on his face. Michael nodded. “I guess you want me to paint your nails, right?”

Again, Michael nodded. “Please?” he added.

Alex walked over to Michael and kissed him. “Of course,” he said. “Give me a few minutes to change and then I’ll paint your nails.”

When Alex returned, he noticed that Michael was still tense. He rested his crutch against the edge of the table and sat down across a corner from Michael. He took one of Michael’s hands in his and began to gently massage it.

“You know,” Alex said, “we don’t have to paint your nails right now.” Michael stared at him. “Or we could take it off before leaving the house. Or I think I have a clear polish somewhere.” Alex switched to Michael’s other hand.

“I want the colour,” Michael said definitively. “I don’t know if I’m ready to broadcast it to the world.”

“It doesn’t matter if you’re ready next week, next month, or never,” Alex told him. “Because you’re doing this for you.”

Michael leaned over and kissed Alex. “But you know I suck at colours, so you pick one.”

Alex studied the line-up of blues and picked out an ocean blue. Michael’s heart fluttered as he watched Alex shake the bottle. This was really happening. Alex twisted the top off the bottle and picked up Michael’s hand. He carefully painted all the nails on that hand. Then he glanced back and forth between the bottle and Michael’s nails.

“What?” Michael asked nervously.

“Nothing.” Alex shook his head. “This is just definitely going to need a second coat.” He picked up Michael’s other hand and painted those five nails. Then he replaced the brush in the bottle and set it aside. “Don’t touch anything,” Alex said firmly. “This needs to dry before we do the next coat.”

Michael studied his nails in adoration. His painted nails. “Does it look good?” he asked.

Alex leaned across the table, mindful of Michael’s nails, and kissed him. “It looks so good,” he said. He pulled back to take in the sight in front of him. Michael, at their table, flannel shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and hands flat on the table with painted nails. “You,” Alex said, “you look so damn good.”

Michael grinned. “Then I love it even more.”


End file.
